In the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, the number of processable bits per 1 TTI (Transmission Time Interval) (i.e., a peak throughput in a mobile station UE) in the mobile station UE is defined for every “UE category”.
Currently, the specification formulation group of the LTE system has proposed to notify of, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, “UE category” that defines the peak throughput in a mobile station UE corresponding to an uplink and a downlink separately (refer to Non-Patent Document 1).
Moreover, in the existing LTE system, as shown in FIG. 8, the mobile station UE must notify of “UE category 1-5” defined in Release-8 of the LTE system as “UE category” that the mobile station UE itself is supporting.
On the other hand, with respect to “UE category 6-8” defined in Release-10 of the LTE system, in the existing LTE system, as shown in FIG. 8, the mobile station UE needs only notify of “UE category 6-8” as “UE category” that the mobile station UE itself is supporting only when the mobile station UE is supporting one of “UE category 6-8”. That is, in the existing LTE system, when the mobile station UE supports “UE category 6/7”, the mobile station UE notifies of “UE category 4” in addition to “UE category 6/7”, and when the mobile station UE supports “UE category 8”, the mobile station UE notifies of “UE category 5” in addition to “UE category 8”.